Sound and Fury
by clarielparke
Summary: Entered for the Sinful Sundays writing challenge. Loosely based on the Shakespeare play Macbeth. For plot reasons, I've decided to make all characters two years older than in the cartoon original. Rated M for all the reasons.
1. Temptation

" _Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it."_

\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

* * *

The Fire Lord regarded the two siblings with narrowed yellow eyes. As they approached him to kneel obediently before the raised dais of the Phoenix Throne, he flicked a large bejewelled hand. The bright orange flame screens flickered and subsided. Resplendent on his throne, the Fire Lord spoke. His deep voice echoed through the room to settle on his children's shoulders like a yoke. They kept their eyes carefully averted.

"Zuko. Azula. Rise and approach me."

Soundlessly, heads bowed, the Royal siblings climbed the steps of the red marble dais. There they stopped as one to raise twin yellow pairs of eyes to meet those of their father. Similarly dressed in Fire Nation Royal armour, they were somewhat hard to tell apart. Both were tall, well-formed, with sculpted features, fair skin and black hair severely pulled up into topknots decorated with gold triple flame hair ornaments. Only the puckered burn mark on Zuko's face and Azula's scarlet lipstick set them obviously apart. That, and a few significant differences in body shape. None of them as conspicuous as would have been expected. The girl had sprouted in the past few years, and was as devoted to physical exercise and martial arts as her brother. A boy of 18 and a girl of 16. The Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation.

The Fire Lord studied his offspring intently. His face was closed, his tone aloof.

"Zuko. Azula. This past year has been prosperous for Fire Nation interests. You, Zuko, managed to kill the Avatar. You, Azula, managed to take Ba Sing Se. Last month, Admiral Zhao was discovered alive, a prisoner of war kept by the Northern Water Tribe. The campaign to free him was successful. It is a great relief to have him safely back at court. Except…"

His eyes flickered briefly over his children.

"Except the two of you have failed abysmally to capture and imprison my brother. The traitor's still at large. There have been sightings of him both in the Earth Kingdom and in the Fire Nation. As long as he's roaming free, he might cause an uprising or worse. _Azula!_ What do you propose to do about this?"

The girl started, but controlled her breathing deliberately. "I will set the Dai Li to investigate his whereabouts, Father! Once we find a viable lead, I'll hunt him down myself."

" _Zuko?"_

The Prince had gone a ghostly pale. "Father, I… I will leave no stone unturned here in the Fire Nation. If… _When_ I find Uncle, I will..."

" _You will what, Zuko?"_

"I… I'll request a meeting with him, Father. Then, I'll kill him. If that's what it takes." Cold sweat was running down his back.

On the carved and gilded throne, the bearded man was huge. A god.

"Good. That's the answer I wanted to hear. But there's more. Far more worrying news have reached my ears."

The girl dared to speak. "What, Father?"

"According to rumours, the Avatar is still alive. Zhao claims the Water Tribesmen taunted him with the fact. Earth Kingdom spies reported that a Waterbender might have healed him. As with your Uncle, there have been unverified sightings."

His voice turned into a menacing hiss. " _Zuko!_ I thought you claimed to have taken care of this problem?"

The Prince trembled violently underneath his Royal armour. His sister moved closer to him and clutched his hand in hers. "I… I'm sure I did, Father! Last I saw, the Avatar was fallen, lifeless! No one can survive a lightning bolt like that!"

Ozai nodded slowly. "Let's hope you're right, Zuko! For both your sakes, as well as for the future of the Fire Nation. Leave me, both of you. You are dismissed."

The Royal Siblings exited the Throne Chamber silently. As they parted ways, Azula shot her brother a significant glance.

 _The walls have eyes and ears._

He didn't read the note she'd sneaked into his hand until he'd reached his rooms.

 _Come to my suite at midnight. We need to talk._

* * *

The lights were dimmed, with just some hidden fires burning in the grates. The light flickered over deep red curtains and canopies, dull gold walls and carved dark wood. The suite was deserted. Obviously, Azula had sent her maidservants away for the night.

"Hello, Zuzu. Come to read me a bedtime story?"

The low purring voice made him start. Azula approached him from the shadows of the other room. Zuko stared at her, momentarily confused. She'd undone the topknot, letting her long black hair cascade in a ponytail down her back. Her face was devoid of makeup, making her look softer, younger. His eyes lingered a tad too long on her full lips. The red silk robe with gold borders was tightly cinched around her tiny waist. His gaze stuck automatically to her exposed cleavage, revealed by the deep V neckline. Spirits, she'd grown into a woman! The shiny material that clung to her long legs and shapely behind emphasized the fact. _Spirits._ Disconcerted, Zuko shook his head and averted his eyes.

"What do you want, Azula? Why the secret note?"

"Come. We need to be alone."

She hooked her arm into his and swept him along into her bedroom. The warmth of red and gold heated him pleasantly. He relaxed unconsciously and allowed her to pull him down on the bed, seating herself next to him. Her eyes were huge, bright gold.

"Zuko, did you hear what Father said? Did you understand the implications?"

He frowned. "You mean that he knows the Avatar is still alive? And that I wasn't the one who almost took him out? Yes, Azula! He certainly suspects. Now, we're both in trouble! And… And he's ordered me to kill Uncle! Spirits, I don't think I could do it!" He shook his head in desperation.

A contemptuous smirk. "Don't worry, Zuzu! I'll take care of Uncle for you, never fear! That's the least of our troubles."

"But… But I don't want you to! I mean, I know I did the right thing in returning, but… I don't want him dead! Oh, I can't believe that Father would…"

She was stroking his back consolingly. "Oh, he would, Zuko! Of course he would! He considers Uncle a threat to his rule and wants him dead. I cannot fault his logic. The problem is, he wants _us_ to do it. In fact, he wants us to get rid of all his enemies, so he can rule supreme. But what about him, Zuko? What risks is he taking? He'd rather sacrifice us. Now, that's what this is all about."

He leaned back against her hand unconsciously. A soft heat was spreading from it through his body.

"You… You're saying he's just using us? Ok, that makes sense. But Fire Lords always demand the utmost from their heirs! I've sworn to restore my honour. He promised that if I worked hard, he'd appoint me his… _No!_ That's what this is all about, isn't it, Azula! You're afraid that he'll appoint me Crown Prince of the Fire Nation! Nice try, Azula! I'm not falling for that one!"

She shook her head. "Your naïveté's astounding, Zuzu! Of course, you're free to believe whatever you like. Like that Father will suddenly elevate you to your rightful position, after a lifetime of hating you because Mother tricked him that you're not his son. Good luck."

"What!?"

"Yes. He snatched her letters to her former lover and keeps them locked up in his suite. Except I managed to access and read them several years ago. Sorry, Zuko! It would seem Mommy dearest is the source of all your woes."

He stared at her in horror. "But… But why would you tell me this, Azula? You want the Phoenix Throne for yourself, don't you? All you have to do is to show Father I'm a failure, and seize the heirdom for yourself!"

The tinkling girlish laughter pealed up towards the carved and gilded ceiling.

"Ha! That only goes to show how trusting you are, Zuzu! Father won't appoint me his successor. In fact, I swear he'd rather die than crown a female Fire Lord. He'd only do it in order to place a target between himself and his enemies. Oh no. I've got my sources of information, Zuko. Father needs you to deal with Uncle Iroh and the Avatar. He fully counts on you dying in the process. As for me, he's promised Admiral Zhao my hand in marriage. Now, that's the man he really plans to appoint his successor. Neither you nor I."

Zuko's eyes darkened significantly. "What!? Azula, are you sure? But Zhao… Why, the man's despicable! I won't allow this to happen! He can't have the Phoenix Throne! And he absolutely can't have you!"

Without thinking, he embraced her and pulled her close. Her slender arms went up to circle his neck. She smelt of roses and fire lilies, sweet, alluring, like a hazy dream of his whole life's desires. She was covering his neck and cheek in light kisses. In his mind, a godlike giant on a gilded throne raised his fist to smash it down and obliterate them.

"You mean you will protect me? Oh, Zuko…" He couldn't see her face.

"Yes, Azula. I'll do whatever it takes."


	2. Punishment

" _And drink, Sir, is a great provoker of three things."_

\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

* * *

"…FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!…"

Chanting voices echoed in her ears, egging her on. The sweet sharp liquor burned her throat. Pausing to take a deep breath, Azula gasped for air. Ty Lee reached out solicitously to hand her a glass of water.

"Just three more to go, Azula! You can do it!"

Around them, the thick circle of partygoers were jeering and taunting her.

"Come on, girl! You torched the net and made the ball explode! Anyone that does that has to down as many shots as the number of hits they scored. It's the rules of Kuai Ball! If you can't handle it, don't party with the Ember Island Clique!"

A bright spark went on in Azula's yellow eyes. Throwing her head back, she downed the last three shots of lychee liquor decisively. Wild cheering ensued. The crowd of teenagers quickly dispersed to find some other amusement. Ty Lee was patting Azula's back.

"That was great, Azula! You just showed them who's the champ! Apart from leading us to victory before, I mean."

Azula leaned heavily on her shoulder. "Where's… Where's Zuko? I need to…"

"Oh. He went to get Mai a bite to eat. She's been kinda cranky. Listen Azula, are you…?"

"Mai's cranky? Why, that's news."

The air was stifling hot, oppressive. Sweat was pearling on her bare skin underneath the black fall of her hair. The floor was undulating underneath her feet.

"Damn you, Zuzu."

Ignoring Ty Lee's surprised stare, Azula made her way unsteadily towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Base drums and screeching guitars assaulted her ears from every angle. The stairs lurched crazily in her vision. She clung to the left banister, working her way determinedly up. Air. Oh Agni. She needed fresh air in her lungs, to breathe, to see the stars.

At the top of the stairs, she recognized the silhouette of a tall, muscular youth. The host of the party, whatever his name was.

"…Chan!" She stumbled and almost fell into his arms.

He reached out to catch her, eyes sliding over her face and body. Steadying her in his grasp, he steered her towards the terrace. The girl he'd left behind glared holes into their disappearing backs.

"Hey, that's quite a feat you performed in there! Not just at the game, I mean! Downing thirteen shots! Are you all right?"

A vortex had opened up inside her and kept trying to suck her down. Azula balanced at the eye of the storm and regarded him calmly.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be? You may show me the terrace."

 _Well, screw you, Ty Lee! I can get a boy to eat out of my hand just as easily as you can. And screw you for leaving me here all alone, Zuzu, chasing after Mai like a trained monkey. I'll show you all._

She was vaguely aware of the youth's lips moving, of words issuing from them. She was giggling, laughing with some kind of crazy euphoria that kept rising up from the soles of her feet. The young man moved in closer. When his lips locked on hers in a kiss, she melted into his arms automatically. Her lips opened to allow passage for his tongue. As he kissed her, pressing her close, a mental image formed in her mind.

 _Oh spirits._

Her knees went weak. Her core contracted tightly. Eyes shut, she lost herself to the image.

He raised his head to look down at her, somewhat shocked by her response. "You… You're pretty."

She didn't hear the words. She didn't even see him. The mental image kept superimposing itself over his face. The image of a tall, wiry young man with shaggy black hair falling down into his yellow eyes. Not long enough to hide the scar.

Of course. As the realization struck her, the vortex of pure euphoria took hold and rose up like a funnel. Throwing her head back, she reached out and flashed her blue flames in celebration at the sky.

"Together, you and I will be the strongest couple in the entire world! We will dominate the earth!"

The young man's eyes widened in terror. "Uh… I got to go."

He reached out inadvertently to push her aside. Only to stiffen in shock at the sight of the tall figure before him.

"Unhand my sister, you piece of scum! I saw exactly what you did to her! You lured her out here to seduce her, thinking she was too drunk to defend herself! Well, tough luck! As you see, she's a Firebender. So am I."

Twin yellow flares of hatred set the young man's eyes alight. Bright orange flames appeared in both his hands. Sweat pearling on his brow, Chan took his chance and bolted, hurling himself forward. He didn't stop to look back even once.

Azula clung to the terrace railing for support. The world was spinning crazily around her. For a moment there, she'd seen two Zukos arguing. But here he was. As he hurried to her side, she reached out to embrace him. Her knees buckled. With a curse, he lifted her into his arms. She giggled in his ear.

"There you are, Zuzu! I thought I'd lost you."

"Of course you didn't! Mai was feeling bored, and sent me out to get some food. When I got back, Ty Lee told me about you being forced into that drinking game. Spirits! I feel like wrecking this entire place right now! Did that creep molest you?"

As he carried her down the stairs, she hid her face in his neck and covered it in kisses. "Oh Zuzu, you smell so good… Don't leave me, please…"

He set his feet down carefully, cradling her in his arms.

"You bet I won't, Azula! We're going straight back to the summer house. It was a crap idea to come here in the first place." He marched out the doorway, carrying her like a prize.

"But what about Mai? And Ty Lee?".

He snorted. "Mai can stay for all I care. I've had it with her attitude. Ty Lee's having the time of her life. Wild ostrich horses couldn't drag her away."

The moon was shining down on the cool sand as Price Zuko carried his little sister home. As the door fell shut behind them, an echo of the twins' voices floated through his mind.

 _Ember Island is a magical place. It can help you understand yourselves and each other._

He kicked the door of Azula's bedroom shut. Leaning down, he placed his precious burden carefully on the red silk bedspread and smoothed her black hair out of her face. She stared at him with huge feverish eyes.

"Zuko! Would… Would you please put me to bed and hold me? I… I mean, I don't feel so good… I think I might need someone around in case I…"

He stiffened. Then, he nodded and reached out to hand her the nightgown laid out by the bed.

"Of course I will, Azula! Of course I will."


	3. Weakness

" _I dare do all that may become a man. Who dares do more is none."_

\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

* * *

Zuko twisted uncomfortably in his bed. The sheets were clinging to his limbs like unwanted arms. His head was throbbing painfully. The echo of Mai's words pounded his eardrums.

"No! Just forget that I will ever be your friend! You broke my heart, Zuko! And the stupid thing is, I let you! Like I a complete moron, I let you! I need to find someone who really likes me. Someone who likes me more than I like him. That's exactly how I need it to be, because I won't ever let myself get hurt like that again!"

Since their return to Capital City, he'd found himself unable to kiss or even look his former girlfriend in the eye. The events on Ember Island had twisted his heart and mind around irretrievably. As for Mai, she was still too offended by him leaving her without a word at Chan's house to listen to his explanation that Azula had needed his help. Exasperated, he'd realized that he'd had enough and broken up with her. That had basically been it.

That wasn't what tormented him. The predator that held him in its claws was the memory of what had gone down between him and his sister on that fateful night.

 _I helped her undress and tucked her into bed. I held her tight and fell asleep cradling her in my arms. When she woke up and had to be sick, I carried her to the bathroom, held her and cleaned her up. She slept all night in my arms. And then…_

He closed his eyes. He'd woken up with his face buried in her silky black hair, smelling the scent of roses and fire lilies. He'd been cupping the firm round globes of her breasts in his hands, drawn to caress them in his sleep. He'd felt her nipples stiffen against his fingertips as the thin nightgown straps slid down her bare pale shoulders. He'd kissed the side of her neck, unable to contain himself, and rubbed his hardon along the crack of her perfectly rounded behind. Thank Agni that he'd still been wearing his underwear and Azula her slinky red silk nightgown. Through the pleasurable mists of half sleep, he'd felt her strain and push back insistently against him. She'd given a little moan. And then…

"Zuzu? My head hurts. I need some poppyseed tea."

He'd risen to make the servants prepare it for her. Ordered them to pack and prepare their departure, faced Mai's anger. No. He couldn't pretend that anything would ever be the same.

* * *

Attending balls was different. There Azula was officially the Fire Lord's daughter, the highest ranking, most outstanding female of the Nation. The rules were different. She didn't have to compete with any rivals or fear that people would ignore her. However, that night had been a sore trial. Dressed in formal royal robes, she'd attracted the unwanted attentions of hordes of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom nobles. All obviously vying for the position as the new Fire Lord, well aware that although Prince Zuko's banishment had been lifted, the position as Royal heir was still conspicuously free. So far the main theory remained that whoever obtained Princess Azula's hand in marriage was a viable candidate for the Phoenix Throne. So, they'd all swarmed her like busy bees around a honey pot. Guarded by her father's watchful eyes, Azula had played the part, fending off suitors until finally managing to escape.

Returning to her suite had been a blessed relief. She'd just tasted the relaxing jasmine tea prepared by her maidservants and changed into a slinky red silk nightgown when the light rap on the door disturbed her. Reaching out for her nightrobe, she found it missing from its usual place by the bed. One of the maidservants must have made a mistake. Probably the new one, the one with the suspiciously blue Water Tribe eyes. Well, she'd definitely have to pay the price. Frowning, Azula approached the door. Who would dare disturb the Fire Nation Princess at this hour?

"Princess Azula. Pardon me for intruding at this time of night. I felt the urgent need to discuss something in private with you."

Azula's yellow eyes widened significantly. She straightened haughtily and stared her visitor down. The large man hulked over her. 198 centimeters tall, with impressively broad shoulders and a massive bulk of muscles, Admiral Zhao was the only male at Court who could rival her father for sheer size. Unfortunately, in Azula's eyes he lacked any other redeeming physical features. His brown topknot and huge sideburns did a bad job at compensating for his receding hairline. His bulbous nose bore the signs of having been broken at least twice. His tawny eyes lacked the bright golden glow of most Firebenders. Still, his masculinity tended to impress the females at the Fire Nation Royal Court. If anything, the thought served to irritate Azula even further.

"And just what would that _matter of importance_ be?" Her voice seared him like a whiplash.

The tawny eyes locked on her breasts. Annoyed, she realized that the chilly night air had made her nipples stand out, erect. The maidservants must have forgotten to shut a window somewhere.

The Admiral leaned back against the door. Almost as if trying to ensure that it stayed shut. Azula frowned.

"Princess. Your father sent me to ensure your safety. He fears your virtue is at risk."

Azula's winged eyebrows flew up. "Really? Well, as at a matter of fact I happen to agree. However, I don't think we agree as to the reason why."

Light frissons were running through her body, interspersed with throbbing heat. She felt dizzy, light. Attempting to maintain her dignity, she tried to stare the Admiral down while pushing her long black hair back from her forehead with one bare pale arm.

Zhao approached her, eyes licking her bare skin.

"Princess, if you would be so kind as to take heed of my message. Your father is highly concerned about your safety. His spies have informed him that you are at risk. Apparently one of your serving girls was caught drugging your tea. She confessed to using some kind of aphrodisiac, mixed with a sleeping potion. Your father had her interrogated and she admitted that Prince Zuko was the culprit. Apparently, he intended to sneak into your room and rape you in your sleep. Your father sent me to protect you."

" _NO!_ Just no. Zuko would never do a thing like that! Shut your mouth, Admiral, or I will do it for you! And get the deuces out of my rooms right now, or by the rod of Agni, I will fry you to a crisp!"

Azula's yellow eyes flared up. Her skin tingled with the tiny prickles of a thousand flames. Pure light kept flashing before her vision. Yes, she'd been drugged. But the one thing she was sure of was that Zuko wasn't the culprit. The night they'd spent together made her sure of that. She knew his mind as well as she knew her own body.

Zhao tilted his head sideways and reached out. The movement was enough to make her lash out and flash twin bolts of lightning at him. With true Firebender reflexes, the Admiral hurled himself aside. Azula took aim, blue flames growing from her hands. Her eyes spelled blue murder, echoing her fire.

The Admiral retreated cautiously towards the bedroom door. "Princess Azula! Please, I beg you to see reason! I only want what's best for you! Reliable informants tell us that your brother's still an ally of our enemies! He never severed his connections to your Uncle Iroh. He secretly supports the Avatar and the foreign rebels. It would appear that he intends to overthrow your father, dispose of you on some pretext or another, and seize the throne for himself."

"Really, Admiral! Do you believe I'm stupid enough to fall for a ruse like that? Zuko would do anything to retrieve his honour. His father knows that, and so do I. Now get out, you miserable liar! Get out, before I kill you!"

Zhao stopped before the door to bow obsequiously. "I truly regret you see things that way, Princess Azula. You would be wise to recognize your loyal subjects. Rest assured that my only wish is to serve you."

He ducked quickly to avoid the blue flare and disappeared, slamming the door shut. Luckily it was flameproof, like most aspects of Fire Nation buildings.

* * *

"I'm highly disappointed in you, Azula! I will not have you issuing these ridiculous allegations against Admiral Zhao. I intend for him and Zuko to take on our next military operation at the time of the Black Sun. I guess your envy caused you to create this absurd lie." The Fire Lord regarded his daughter coldly.

"But Father! I'm telling you, Zhao entered my rooms last night on the pretext of protecting me! Except his intention was clearly to rape me. He even had the gall to tell me that he acted on your orders. Yes, it's true that serving girl drugged my tea. But I noticed the strange taste and only had one sip of it. You ask the girl yourself, Father! I'm convinced Zuko had nothing to do with it. Zhao set this whole thing up. He wants some kind of proprietary hold on me."

"That girl was a lone Water Tribe peasant who acted on her own. She's already been duly dealt with." The Fire Lord rose from his throne to point at her. His voice boomed throughout the room.

"I will not have any child of mine defying me, Azula! Do you hear? You may be my favourite, but you would be wise to consider your brother's fate. I will not tolerate insubordination of any kind. I sincerely doubt you'd like to face me in an Agni Kai. Now, kneel!"

"Yes, Father. Please forgive my rudeness." Azula was on her knees before him, yellow eyes averted. Only a light tremble betrayed her feelings. The Fire Lord towered over her.

"Good. I want you to realize that Admiral Zhao's not only my oldest and most valued friend. He's also your main means of redemption at this point. There have been rumours, Azula! Rumours about you and your brother. Your friends informed me that the two of you spent the night together at Ember Island. While I choose to believe that it was in all innocence, I won't have our family tainted by unsavoury gossip. You need to marry as soon as possible, Azula. Zhao is the best choice. You will obey me in this, as in all things. Agreed?"

 _Spirits. They betrayed me. Mai and Ty Lee… I should have known it._

Azula bowed her head to let her forehead touch the ground.

"Yes, Father. I beg your pardon for my weakness. I will obey your every word."


	4. Thicker than Water

**This is one of two bonus chapters, posted for plot reasons but outside the actual challenge. Contains an act of violence that might feel distasteful to some readers. If you're of a sensitive disposition, please skip.**

* * *

" _A little water clears us of this deed."_

\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

"Azula? What are you doing here? Has Zuko left?"

* * *

The Fire Lord was reclining in the hot water of the sunken marble tub, his powerful arms slung up on the sides. As his daughter entered with her eyes suitably lowered, he took in her slender shapely form, clad in the scant sleeveless wraparound shift used by the serving women who usually catered to his bath. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight.

"He's leaving as we speak, Father. Zhao is assembling the Armed Forces. They'll be on their way in a short while."

Ozai leaned back and closed his eyes. "Good. That's very good. So far, your informants have proved highly reliable. Of course, our enemies would seize the opportunity to invade the Fire Nation while the Black Sun renders our Firebenders helpless. Zhao and Zuko will lead our Armed Forces and take them by surprise. Yet another master plan of yours, Azula!"

"Thank you, Father."

He gestured at her. "Since you're here, you may have the honour of washing me, daughter. Do the proper duty of a _yuna_."

She knelt down behind him to soap and lather his shoulders. He failed to notice the light tremor in her hands.

The bathroom door flew open with a bang. Catching the look in his sister's eyes, Zuko shut it carefully behind him. Three long strides took him to the edge of the bath. There, he stopped indecisively, staring his father down.

"Zuko! What is this interruption? How dare you barge in here while…"

Yellow eyes flashed with determination. "Father. I've come to perform my duty."

The Fire Lord's winged eyebrows rose. "Really? And just what might that be? As you can see, your sister's already occupied with catering to my bath. Maybe you wish you'd been born a girl, to do the duty of a _yuna_?"

A bright spark flashed in Zuko's yellow eyes. In one swift movement, he unsheathed his broadswords. The weapons gleamed bright silver in the torchlight.

"Father. I've come to repay you for _this_." He tilted his head to make the light illuminate the bright scarlet scar around his left eye.

The Fire Lord's hands tightened around the edge of the hot tub. His muscles coiled. A sneer twisted his features.

"Is that so, Zuko? Well, I always knew you were too scared to take charge of an army operation of your own! I knew that you were…"

The huge muscular silhouette was rising from the water.

" _Zuko!"_

The twin blades came down in a flash of silver, slashing the neck and chest of their target. Too shallow.

The moment repeated endlessly. The huge male silhouette kept rising from the water, covered in the red warpaint of blood. Zuko's temples were throbbing, his gut twisting painfully. His mind was seized by a sequence of images of himself, a boy of thirteen, kneeling in front of his father, begging his forgiveness. The huge figure approached, bright flames in hand. He-

The memory of the searing heat and pain scorching his face made him lash out and slash the hulking figure across the chest and abdomen. With a sharp decisive gesture of his lower left arm, the Fire Lord knocked his fists aside. The impact hurled him to the ground.

 _No._

She didn't scream. She didn't even cry out loud. She spoke straight into his mind. Through a great fog of fear and nausea, Zuko saw Azula rise up behind his father's hulking, dripping figure. There was something in her hands. A snake. A-

He was on his back, frozen with fear. The huge figure approached him, fist raised to smash him dead into the tiles.

A swift gesture. The snake coiled around his father's throat. A quick kick to the back of his knees brought him crashing back down into the pool. Azula was pulling desperately at the sash tied around his neck, crying out.

"Zuko! For Agni's sake, just do it! Act!"

He was back in the Agni Kai chamber, surrounded by the entire Fire Nation Court. Everything was happening in slow motion. His father was on his back before him, struggling to get up. For some strange reason, there was water splashing everywhere. Soaked, he rose and moved into position, weapons raised.

 _Agni, accept my sacrifice._

The yellow eyes widened in panic. The large figure thrashed around in a frenzy, attempting to free itself. The face was turning purple before his eyes.

The dual broadswords came down to stab the big man through the heart and gut.

Thick rivulets of red were pumping out into the clear bright water. Brother and sister stayed like that, a frozen tableau, while the Fire Lord's last drop of life pulsed away. Twin pairs of bright gold eyes stared into one another, drawing strength.

 _Yes._

 _Yes._

The thrashing and kicking stopped abruptly. Zuko pulled his weapons out and rose. Azula leaned down to unwind her red silk sash from around her dead father's throat. Her yellow eyes were huge, her face as white as snow. Releasing his broadswords, Zuko quickly moved over to her side to catch her as her legs gave way.

"Azula! Please, don't faint! I… I need you!"

She was clinging to him, wet and shaking as if in fever.

"Zu… Zuko…" Her lips found his. They were kissing desperately, tongues and limbs entwining, curling into one another next to the horror in the pool. She was the first one to break away and attempt to regain her breathing.

"Zuko! No, please stop! We need to breathe. Yes, breathe with me! Please, try to relax. We need to clean up and deal with this."

He released her reluctantly and collapsed on the bathroom tiles.

"A… Azula! What should we do? I mean, when people find him like this…"

She shook her head with manic decisiveness. "No, Zuko! Don't worry. We'll manage this. Clean the blood off your swords in the pool, dry them and sheathe them. Good. Now, just hurry to meet up with your contingency of soldiers. The dark will hide the spots on your armour until they dry. Now, go!"

"But… what about…" He gestured helplessly at the corpse in the pool.

She nodded grimly and moved to remove a towel from a long gleaming object. Taking a deep breath, she plunged it straight into the chest of the immobile figure. Gagging, Zuko watched her pull it out.

She was breathing heavily, her pupils huge and black. "There. I'll hide this in Zhao's room. It's easily recognizable because of his monogram forged in the steel. Now, just hurry, Zuko! I'll make sure he isn't discovered until you're all safely gone."

"Azula, I…" He was back to kissing her again. There were tears spilling down her cheeks, salty against his tongue.

 _Spirits. She did this for me. She-_

"Just go, Zuko! Go!"


	5. Crown

**The second of two bonus chapters for this story, written outside the Sinful Sundays prompts and posted for plot reasons.**

* * *

" _If chance will have me king, why chance will crown me."_

\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

* * *

"Prince Zuko, the invasion attempt has been quenched. The leaders and captured participants have been imprisoned at Boiling Rock and Capital City Prison. We have ensured that the security there has been tripled, as well as that surrounding the Palace and in all of Capital City."

"Very good, Minister Qin." Presiding at the head of the table at the High Council meeting, with his sister at his side, Zuko could already feel the five pronged Phoenix Crown weighing heavily on his head. Or maybe it was just pure guilt. He pushed the thought hastily from his mind.

Azula frowned. "Any survivors? I heard that some of the leaders managed to escape."

The Minister of Defence nodded. Of course, Princess Azula was bound to have picked up on the information. While the Prince had led the Armed Forces that managed to stave off the attack, the Princess was the one who always kept true check on any political situation.

"That is correct, Princess. According to reliable sources, a small band of them managed to escape on a flying air bison."

Her voice was sharp. "And among them were the Avatar and our Uncle Iroh, is that correct?" Next to her, Zuko froze.

"That is correct."

"What about Admiral Zhao?"

A frisson of unease shook the congregated Ministers.

"Also imprisoned at Capital City Prison, Princess. Awaiting a military tribunal and execution."

Azula nodded decisively. Her brother's eyes caressed her sculpted profile to slide down the curves underneath her royal robes.

"Good. Make sure to speed up the process. Our father's life mustn't remain unavenged. That would signal our weakness to the world and cause an increased number of attacks."

The Minister of Justice frowned. "Admiral Zhao maintains his innocence, Princess! He claims someone slay the Fire Lord while he himself was preparing for the military operation, and hid the bloody sword in his room."

Zuko broke in. "He's obviously lying. When we set off to counter the invasion, he was in a hurry, nervous and sweating. The man had clearly been planning to carry off some kind of coup, hidden by the fact that we were under attack. He failed. I say he stays in prison."

The Minister of the Interior frowned. "Prince Zuko, your father was buried the day before yesterday. Ever since the news of his death broke, the Four Nations have been in turmoil. King Bumi seized the opportunity to declare the independence of Omashu. There's serious unrest brewing in Ba Sing Se. It seems everyone is preparing to revolt against us. Prince Zuko, we need to act quickly. We need to appoint a ruler."

An icy pause as the tension in the room increased to cutting point. Zuko turned unconsciously to check Azula's reaction. She was staring at the congregated Ministers, face pale, aloof and haughty. That look evoked all his old uncertainties and fears. Was there a tiny smirk playing at the corner of her lips? But no, his mind must be playing tricks with him. Or was it intuition? Deep down in his gut, anxiety awakened and began to spread.

"Prince Zuko?"

He started visibly. "Yes, Minister Nuyen?"

The Minister of the Interior regarded him with grave brown eyes. "Prince Zuko, you are your father's eldest child and only son. The fate of the Fire Nation depends on you. Will you accept the title of Fire Lord?"

He started visibly.

 _Yes!_ He couldn't prevent a shiver of triumph from running down his spine. But then…

He turned his head to meet Azula's unwavering yellow gaze. Unreadable.

 _Spirits! She was trained her whole life to do this. She's the prodigy. Father always favoured her outright, even though he wouldn't declare her his formal heir. And she… She made all this possible. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to…_

 _We did it. We did it together. We had to do it, or he would have crushed us. We both knew it._

"I demand the right to speak out on the matter! The honourable Minister of the Interior is clearly ignorant of Fire Lord Ozai's last wishes! Several times during the past ten years, he's expressed the opinion that Princess Azula would be a more suitable ruler of the Fire Nation than her brother! She single-handedly took Ba Sing Se and was crowned Earth Queen in the process. She is by far the more experienced ruler and politician. Indeed, until a mere few months ago, Prince Zuko was banished and disgraced! And now, you want to crown him the next Fire Lord!? Upon my honour, I must protest!" Izo, Minister of Foreign Affairs, banged the table with his fist.

"That argument's untenable! Fire Nation Law and tradition are unequivocal! Prince Zuko is his father's heir by virtue of being both the first born and a male! This isn't a matter for discussion! We should be crowning him the Fire Lord this instant! The Minister of Justice frowned.

A slow booming voice interrupted. A tall bearded figure with a peaked red headdress crowned by the Fire Nation symbol. As he rose, four similarly dressed individuals flanked him.

"There is no law or tradition in the Fire Nation that exceeds the word of Agni himself. The Oracle has spoken. Princess Azula is the new Fire Lord and Phoenix Queen. Her age or gender matters not. She is the chosen one. The message is unequivocal."

A cackle of voices broke out, trying to outshout each other. Azula's full red lips curled in amusement. Her bright yellow eyes flashed golden sparks. One look was enough to make his anxiety sink down and abate.

"What do you say, Zuzu? Remember what we decided on?"

He returned her gaze steadily and nodded. His lips curled into a slow smile. He'd never felt as safe as in that moment, or as convinced of anything in his whole life. This was his destiny. This was the path.

The siblings silenced the argument simultaneously, Azula with a fierce stare and Zuko with a gesture.

"Members of the High Council! My sister and I thank you for voicing your opinions. However, the decision's already been made. I will not step up to claim my father's throne. Neither will she."

A brief pause.

"We'll both do it. We'll do it together. Joint rulership. Azula will be Fire Lord, and so will I. Our secondary titles will be Phoenix King and Phoenix Queen. Our voices will carry equal power in political matters."

Azula nodded at the stunned congregation. "Yes. Zuko and I will rule together. You may rest assured that disloyalty to any one of us will cause disfavour with the other. We are equals, and will rule as one. That will be all. High Sage, you may prepare the crowning ceremony for three weeks from now. Yes, I'm aware that it will coincide with the coming of the Comet. Highly suitable, don't you think?"


	6. Fever

" _Stars, hide your fire; let not light see my black and deep desire."_

\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

* * *

It was an odd condition, and they could both feel it creeping up on them.

Sparks flashing unexpectedly from their fingertips. Odd tingles flaring through their bodies. Insomnia, strange dreams of shooting stars and hurtling into outer space. More than once, Zuko had awakened to hear Azula cry out in her sleep. Incomprehensible words, resembling a strange language. He'd taken to sleeping on the sofa of her room, in order to be there for her when she awakened. At least that's what he kept telling himself. But when dawn broke and he awoke screaming with terror, seized by dreams of a huge figure engulfing him in flames, she would be there to stroke his brow and offer him a glass of iced water.

"Shut up, Zuzu. You're waking the entire Palace. Spirits, you're really burning up! Never mind. It's just the Comet's influence. Drink this."

He could see the same strange fire mirrored in her yellow eyes.

The whole nation was restless. People were acting strange, brawling and even copulating in the streets. A nation of Firebenders, and they were all turning off kilter. In the Temples, the Fire Sages prayed continuously, day and night. The flames of the Cauldron of Agni sprouted uncontrollably to scorch the ceiling.

Neither Zuko nor Azula were tortured by thoughts of their father. Ozai was gone and buried. That was the one fact that offered both of them an odd sense of peace.

Still, at night Zuko kept twisting uncomfortably on Azula's slender sofa. She kept speaking that alien language in her sleep. Not that she slept that much, these days.

When she woke him up, dressed just in a light training outfit, a strange glow burned in her yellow eyes.

"Come on, Zuzu! We're going training."

"What!?" He twisted and almost fell out of the sofa. She giggled and tugged at his hair.

"Agni Kai chamber. Now."

He struggled to his feet, bare chested. "Huh!? Isn't it a bit early for this type of stuff, Azula? I mean, I need something to…"

She was pulling him decisively towards the door. "Now, Zuko! We need to do this."

He followed, barefoot, shaking his head.

* * *

"All right Zuzu, give me your worst!" Azula's eyes glowed with manic golden fire.

The Palace Agni Kai Chamber was a rectangular construction, reaching three floors high with corrugated, flameproof metal walls some ten metres tall. Half way up them, on both lengthwise sides of the rectangle, were glassed in seating balconies for privileged spectators. Today, there weren't any of those.

Zuko frowned. "Are you sure about this, Azula? I mean, to be honest I'd much rather we have breakfast together."

 _In bed._ Shocked, he shook the image from his mind, jumping up and down to shake his limbs and get the blood flowing into his muscles.

She stretched her arms and legs into the required katas, sparks flying from her long fingers.

" _Yes_ , Zuko! I really, really need to do this! I had this dream last night…Well, never mind. Now, do I have to challenge you to a proper Agni Kai to get you going?"

"Don't be ridiculous, sister. I'll do it." He nodded sullenly, going into position.

 _Fuck. That little bitch. Why won't she leave me alone?_

She shot him with a bolt of lightning, barely missing his left ear.

 _Fuck!_

Reaching out automatically, he blasted her with a lash of orange fire. Her azure flames caught his to charge out and create an inferno mixture. Puffs of purple smoke rose up through the air.

Azula jumped up to lash out at him, slinging blue fire from her dainty feet in the process. Trills of girlish laughter reverberated in his ears. He jumped out of the way just in the nick of time, hurling out a mat of orange flames that made the azure heat evaporate.

 _She's always been one to attack. She tends to go on the offensive. Remember what Uncle said?_

 _He said she's crazy._

 _Yes. But she's my kind of crazy. Firebender mad. Now, this is fun._

Jumping up into the air, he somersaulted over his sister's head to catch her hands in his. The Comet's influence increased his powers to a ridiculous degree. The realization made him laugh out loud. Pulling his sister along with him, Zuko reached out to kick her legs from underneath her, then twisted to pull her down. His intention had been to get her on her back and roll on top of her. Pin her arms back and force her to surrender. Then, he might possibly get the chance to return to their chambers for some decent breakfast.

Except the Comet's power impact was too great. It enhanced his physical powers too much. Hurled away by the sheer force of his movement, Azula spun up and out, shooting bright flashes of lightning from her hands and feet. He had to roll out of target range to protect himself.

And then…

 _By the rod of Agni._

Nothing.

Unable to control the orbit of her movement, she spun through the air and rolled out of sight, down the steep corrugated metal stairs.

 _Oh spirits._

Zuko rose, panting. Panic settled in his mind.

"Azula?"

Nothing.

"Azula! Please, are you ok?" He moved over to the platform edge to peer down into the darkness. The sudden spark of blue caused him to stumble back in shock.

"Yes! Yes, Zuko! Did you miss me, brother?"

She shot up over the platform edge, flaring her fire at him in a rapid blue sequence. He managed to raise his own orange flames just in the nick of time. The fierce impact of the flames caused a whole rainbow of fire to rise up and scorch the ceiling: green, purple, indigo, red, magenta, yellow…

Rage pounded in Zuko's veins. Enough was enough. He shut his flames off abruptly.

"Ok, Azula! You want to kill me? Here's your chance!"

Not thinking, he approached her angrily. Her yellow eyes widened. The fury of the Comet mushroomed in his mind.

 _Fuck! That stupid girl! What's she trying to do? Kill me? We're in enough trouble as it is!_

Her hands shot out, forefingers pointed at him, ready to blast him with bolts of lightning. A tiny smirk. Yet, he sensed the trembling underneath it.

"Bad mistake Zuzu! You're mine for the taking!"

He never once broke his stride. Inside his head, the Comet was rushing, approaching, tugging at his mind.

"Forget it, Azula! I've had enough."

His hand came down to slap her cheek.

The golden eyes widened significantly. Zuko stared down at his hand in shock. Had he just…?

She lashed out and kicked him in the balls.

 _Ow._ Reaching down to clutch his genitals, he crumpled in her arms. She fell back, hugging him, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Zuzu! My little street fighter! Did Mommy hurt your precious jewels?"

 _The smell of fire lilies on her skin. The deep swell of her breasts. Oh, for the love of Agni. I swear, once I get back in working order…_

He locked her wrists above her head and bit her neck quite hard.

"You owe me one for this, Azula! What the fuck's the matter with you, anyway? You crazy bitch! I…"

She relaxed beneath him and arched up, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"You want to punish me for my defiance, Fire Lord Zuzu? Why, I'm right here."

Her lips parted expectantly.

All right. That was enough.

The kiss was rough, crude. His lips bruised hers. His tongue invaded her mouth. He pushed his groin in forcefully between her parted thighs. Just to make a point.

 _I can take you whenever I want, Azula. Preferably now._

Her hips were moving rhythmically, grinding her sex against his. She was moaning into his mouth, twisting beneath him. Zuko raised his head to stare down at her in surprise. He couldn't keep his hands from exploring her breasts underneath the tight red training bra. Azula's eyes were half closed, her hips pushing insistently at him. He pulled the bra up to stare at her erect nipples.

 _Spirits! Is this what it takes? All my life, I've wondered how to make her surrender… But this? Is this what all this is about?_

She opened her great golden eyes to stare up dreamily at him.

""Oh, Zuko… Please…"

He nodded decisively and reached out to tug his pants down. His mouth went down to whisper in her ear.

"Yes, Azula. Of course I will."

The searing spotlights went on with a snap. The Captain of the Royal Guards peered up at the platform, surrounded by a cohort of twelve subordinates.

"Fire Lord Zuko? Fire Lord Azula? Is everything all right?"

Zuko cradled Azula instinctively in his arms to rise and set her down on her feet. With her back to the guards, she had the sense to pull her top down to cover her bare breasts. A pity, but necessary. He locked her protectively to his bare chest.

"Yes, Captain Zhien. Thanks for checking in on us. Excellent service. Fire Lord Azula and I were just practicing our bending to try out the increased powers caused by the Comet. Weren't we, my dear?"

"'My dear. You fucking sound like Uncle Iroh." The whisper was too low for the guards to hear. A deep breath. Then, she turned to face them.

"Yes. It would seem the Comet is indeed increasing Firebending powers to a significant degree. Captain, I think the Royal Guards need to devise a new emergency training programme in order to handle it. Now, let's return to our rooms to have breakfast, Zuko. Captain Zhien, you may send word to the palace cooks to prepare a hearty meal and serve it in our suite." She turned to flash her brother a hint of a smile.

He ran his fingertips softly down her bare arm. "Of course, Azula. Capital idea. I'm starving."

* * *

Soundtack: Ty Segall Band - Diddy Wah Diddy. Comet crazy.


	7. Submission

" _The love that follows us sometime is our trouble, which still we thank as love"_

\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

* * *

"Would there be anything else, Fire Lord Zuko?"

With a sigh of contentment, the Fire Lord pushed the tray away. Life felt so much better on a full stomach. Rising early, he'd bathed, dressed in a silk brocade morning robe and donned his crown. A lovely young maidservant had served him breakfast in the nude. Now she was kneeling at his feet, ready to obey his every whim. Her long black hair fell freely over her shoulders to reveal peeks of her delectable breasts and rosy nipples. Naked underneath his robe, Zuko stretched pleasurably.

"Yes. Now, you may kiss my feet."

She tensed. A sudden hiss.

"Watch it, Zuzu! There's a fine line between submission and self-destruction."

Zuko sighed. "Look, Azula! Are we going to play this by the book or not? We agreed to serve each other fully for three consecutive hours. Since you dragged me into that ridiculous fight yesterday before I'd had my breakfast, you get to go first. Do you mean you want to concede the challenge, Azula?"

Still on her knees, she gritted her teeth. Zuko, on the other hand, was finding it hard to focus on her words. His eyes kept sliding inexorably down to the firm ripe globes of her breasts. Only yesterday, he'd touched them, felt her nipples stiffen underneath his fingers. He'd-

"I cooked and served you breakfast, Zuzu! I catered to your bath and gave you a massage. I even arranged your hair and fastened your crown. All in the nude, according to your ridiculous demands! I'd say I've fulfilled my part of the challenge perfectly! Now, let's switch!"

An evil grin. "Nice try, Azula! So far, you're doing great. It's barely been two hours. Now, kneel and kiss my feet. I'm your sovereign lord and liege, remember?"

Her eyes widened significantly. For a moment, Zuko feared she'd just reach out and incinerate him on the spot. Then, with a deep breath she bent forward gracefully to remove his brocade slippers and kiss his feet with soft warm lips. He stared as if mesmerized at the curves of her raised backside. The stirrings underneath his robe intensified. He reached out to rest his hand on her black hair.

"Good. Now, keep kissing your way up my legs."

She stiffened momentarily. Well, this was taking a gamble. Still, he counted on her competitive nature. Azula had never been one to back down from a challenge. Of course, she'd take him on. Wouldn't she?

When her hands travelled up his legs in smooth velvet caresses, his fingers tangled inexorably in her hair. She kept her head bowed, kissing alternate trails up both his calves, then his thighs. Zuko's voice went hoarse.

"Good. Now, remove my robes."

Two pairs of bright gold eyes met momentarily. Then, Azula leaned forward to untie the sash of his robe before reaching out to slide it down his shoulders. There was a look of grim determination on her face.

Zuko reached out to caress her breasts and tweak her nipples lightly with a dreamy look on his face. His hardon spiked up between them, heavily engorged. Azula examined it in some interest.

"That's a very sizeable… uh, male organ you have there, my lord and liege Zuzu."

Was she making fun of him? Even at a moment like this? Frowning, Zuko reached up to catch her bare shoulders and push her down.

"Kiss it."

Azula rolled her eyes at him.

"I will tolerate no insolence!" His voice mimicked their deceased father's perfectly. Azula flinched instinctively. Then, she just giggled.

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuzu. Your wish is my command."

Sliding her hand down, she took his cock in a firm grasp, setting up a smooth regular rhythm of strokes. With the other hand, she cupped and massaged his balls gently. Locking his gaze with her own, she slid her tongue slowly up the length of his shaft. When she reached the glans, she swirled her moist pointy tongue around the sensitive edge, teasing it. Then, she swiped down and sucked the whole of it into her mouth.

 _Spirits!_

He twisted with pleasure. She was bobbing her head up and down, sucking his cock diligently while rubbing the base with a steady rhythm, cupping his balls. Further and further into her mouth he went. Spirits, was she planning on swallowing him whole? Each time her lips passed over the glans, she'd swirl her tongue around it teasingly. Then, she'd dive down to suck him back in again. Helplessly lost, Zuko moaned and closed his eyes. His hips moved rhythmically as he kept pushing her head down on his cock. He could feel it hitting the back of her throat. Incredibly, she didn't gag, merely relaxed to allow him passage.

By the rod of Agni! How had she learned a technique like that? Far from being experienced, he still knew that only seasoned courtesans performed the act that way. But yes. Somehow it made perfect sense. Azula had always been a prodigy. Of course, that would pertain to her pleasuring technique as well.

She was sucking him diligently, apparently with relish. Spread naked in the sofa, Zuko could feel a familiar tingling in his balls. Oh spirits. She had increased the insistence of her sucking and was nibbling his length teasingly at unexpected points. The pressure of her hands increased. Clearly, she was working on bringing him off. Working in that very efficient, Azula way.

"Stop!" Zuko pulled her off him with a sharp tug at her long hair. Panting deeply, he came up for air.

Azula regarded him with a little smirk. She licked her lips provocatively. "Had enough, Fire Lord Zuzu?"

Blood pounded though his veins. His hardon throbbed painfully. A spark ignited in his eyes.

"No! No Azula! I'm just getting started. Get down on the floor. On all fours, now!"

Her eyes widened slightly. He noted briefly that her pupils were dilated, her neck and chest flushed a bright rose. Before he could reach out to push her down on the plush carpet, she moved over to assume the required position. Zuko's eyes boggled at the sight. Reaching out, he slid his hands up over her long thighs to catch her shapely buttocks in his hot hands. In an attempt not to stare at the pink slit between her them, he caressed the pale ivory skin of her back, only to lean over her and cup her breasts. As he pinched her nipples, she gave a little sigh and rubbed herself against his hardon.

"Mm."

She enjoyed it? Or was she just trying to provoke him? His mind told him the latter, intuition the former. Leaning over her to kiss the back of her neck, he let one hand travel down her smooth flat belly. Hot fingers delved into her sex to caress her clit and labia. A surprisingly hot response.

"Mm… Zuzu…" She bucked back at him insistently.

Holding her hips locked with one hand, rubbing her clit with the other, Zuko hesitated briefly. Hot juices seeped onto his fingers, testifying to her arousal. Still, he had no idea how experienced she was. Was she a virgin? Was she on contraceptive tea? He really had no idea. But he'd heard the rumours. That their father had been Azula's lover since she was 13. That she had a select harem of Royal Guards, required to serve her whenever she got the urge. Or, on the contrary that Ozai had kept her virginity under tight safeguard, going to great lengths to ensure that no man sullied her. He'd no idea which of these, if any, was the truth. So, it was time to find out.

Rising to his knees, he poked at her female opening, using his middle finger as explorer while still rubbing her clit and labia. It slid in easily enough, and came back coated in sleek hot juices. Also, she moaned and bucked back at his hand expectantly. Adding another finger, he managed to slide in without too much difficulty. Wriggling them around, he poked a spot that, when he rubbed it elicited an interesting response. Gasps, an increased flow of juices, muscle spasms. He contemplated adding a third finger when she moaned, head to the floor and ass raised in the air.

"Oh… Zuzu, please… I mean, my lord and liege… Please…"

All right. That settled it.

Taking her hips in a firm grasp, he aimed his cock at her defenceless opening. A hard thrust brought him in half way. A muffled cry, that didn't sound like one of pain. Spirits, she was tight! Yet, in Zuko's limited experience it didn't feel like the barrier of a hymen. Of course, that didn't mean a thing. Lots of females broke that through physical exercise, and Azula had gone through rigorous training in martial arts since an early age. Knowing her, he'd say she might even have done it herself, in order to be prepared. Agni knew. Who cared? When being inside her felt as wonderful as this… Another hard sharp thrust, and he was buried to the hilt.

"Ah!" A mutual groan.

Holding on to her hips, he set up a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of her in hard sharp thrusts. Azula was moaning underneath him, pushing back at him and clutching him with her internal muscles. Spirits, she felt wonderful! So tight, so hot, so wet… Her skin burned under his hands. He was running them all over her breasts and back and hips and buttocks, desperate to touch every part of her. Pounding into her in a swift beat, he felt the urge to penetrate her further, ever further. The blood burned in his veins. He was back on the Agni Kai platform, with Azula spread out before him and the Comet rushing in his mind. Fucking her with relentless speed, he made her cry out and twist uncontrollably. Zuko reached out to find her clit and rub it.

"There now, little sister. Do you surrender? Who's the superior? Who's your Fire Lord?" His voice sounded strange, harsh. Alien, even.

Azula was whimpering beneath him, penetrated to the core. As he kept pounding into her, her toes curled and the muscles of her legs spasmed visibly.

"You… Ah!… You are, Zuko! You're the Fire Lord! I… I promise to obey you! Always!"

A barrage of thrusts brought her over the edge. Crying out, she spasmed violently, squeezing him tight. Her cunt grew incredibly hot, as if with some internal fire. As she twitched before him, yelling garbled words, Zuko pulled out at the last moment to penetrate her with his fingers. Spirits, but that had been close! Curling his fingers inside her to rub that sensitive spot, he stroked his hardon furiously. The spray of semen shot high into the air to spray her buttocks and his thighs. He fell back panting, clutching his sister in his arms. His head kept exploding, his heart raced like a heard of komodo rhinos. He was vaguely aware of Azula freeing herself from his arms to rise nimbly to her feet.

"All right, Zuzu! Time's up! Now, it's your turn. I have to say you make a sorry sight. Where's your stamina?"

She was standing over him, magnificently naked, arms akimbo, with one leg on either side of his prostrate form. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Zuko struggled to a sitting position.

"But… But Azula! You said I was the one and only Fire Lord! You promised to obey me!"

She reached down to rip the Phoenix crown from his hair. Strands of it broke off painfully. With a nonchalant shrug of one bare shoulder, she raised her arms to attach the crown securely to her head.

"I guess I lied. Now Zuzu, it's time to take on your part of the challenge. Rise and carry your Fire Lord into the bedroom."

She caught his hair and tugged him to his feet. A slow smile dawned on Zuko's face. Then, he bowed neatly and reached out to catch her in his arms.

"Of course, Fire Lord Azula. Your wish is my command."


	8. Mother

" _Cure her of that! Canst thou not minister to a mind diseased, pluck from the memory a rooted sorrow, raze out the written troubles of the brain, and with some sweet oblivious antidote cleanse the stuffed bosom of that perilous stuff which weighs upon her heart."_

\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

* * *

The servants were whispering. Whispering about how Fire Lord Zuko would spend every night in his sister's bed, or vice versa.

So far, they'd been very careful and managed to avoid outright detection. No one had walked in on them while sharing an explicit act of passion. Still, most of the Palace staff knew they were sleeping together, regardless of the extent of their intimacy. The Ministers of the High Council shook their heads and chose to look the other way, propagating the view that the Royal siblings were probably comforting each other during restless times, in the absence of their parents. If anyone whispered the opinion that the two Fire Lords were indeed acting more like a married couple than like siblings, they were quickly hushed. The general sense of political instability in the Four Nations, along with the Comet's imminent arrival, served further to confuse the joint impression. Only the serving girls who changed the sheets in the bedchambers of the Royal siblings knew the truth. Fearing for their lives, they kept their mouths shut.

Zuko and Azula were aware of it. They'd developed careful habits to keep anyone from walking in on them in an intimate situation. However, recently Zuko's worries had increased. As he cradled Azula to him tightly at night, she kept twisting restlessly and talking in her sleep. Sometimes, she would cry out and flail around as if trying to strike an unseen enemy. In the morning, she always denied having had nightmares. Yet, more than once he had awakened in the middle of the night to find her sitting up in bed, staring into the darkness with a dazed expression. Zuko would pull her back down to him and comfort her with his embrace, while she clung desperately to him, marking his neck with her sharp teeth and kisses. It always worked. For the time being.

When he awoke to find himself alone in bed one night, his mind started in shock. Reaching out to search the soft silken sheets, his hands caught only emptiness. Nothing.

 _Nothing._

Spirits! Had he stumbled in his sleep and fallen into the spirit realm? Or was this just some nightmare?

A quick check of his bodily parts and mental functions persuaded him that he was wide awake and lucid. Also, that Azula wasn't there. Cold fear struck him.

Rising, he donned his nightrobe and turned up the vaguely glowing fire in the grates. What could have happened? Spirits! Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he set out to search the dimly lit Palace corridors for his sister.

He caught up with her in the Portrait Gallery. Standing mortally still in her red, gold edged nightrobe, she stared up sightlessly at the portrait of her grandfather. Fire Lord Azulon regarded her sightlessly from inside his carved and gilded frame. To his right, the portrait of Ozai failed to attract her. Next to him, two empty frames signalled the coming appearance of a joint pair of portraits: Fire Lords Zuko and Azula. The first Fire Lords for generations to reign together.

"Azula!"

No answer. One look at her frozen face and staring eyes convinced Zuko that she couldn't hear him. Spirits, she had to be asleep. Since when had she taken to sleepwalking?

On the wall above them, Azulon stared evilly down at the Royal siblings. A frisson of unease shot through Zuko at the look in those cold eyes. As far as he knew, his grandfather had wished him dead; had indeed ordered his father to have him executed. He'd only been saved by the man's timely death. Watching his portrait had always made Zuko uneasy, even more so than looking at the one depicting his dead father. At least Ozai had faced his son with his intent, and Zuko had defeated him the second time around. He'd gotten even. But Azulon… Twisting around to shake the sense of deep unease, he moved up to embrace Azula from behind. Only then did he notice that her lips were moving. She was rubbing her hands repetitively together, almost as if attempting to scrub something from them.

"Out… Out, I say! Out!" He frowned, unsure if he'd heard the right words.

He swung her around and shook her. Anything to get her away from the strange hold that the portrait seemed to have on her.

"Azula! Azula, please wake up!"

She started and stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Zu… Zuko? I… I…"

She burst into tears unexpectedly as her legs gave way.

* * *

The Royal Physician had come and gone, ordering some relaxing tea while mumbling something about it probably being "a female condition". Azula's personal maidservant had fussed and cooed over her, wrapping her in a warm robe, lighting soft incense and generally going to work on turning the Fire Lord's bedroom into the cosiest possible place. Huddled under the covers, Azula had finished her hot tea like an obedient child. Zuko never once left his place at her bedside. Not until her shivering had stopped, and everyone had left the Royal suite. Then, he climbed into bed to embrace her tightly, staring down into her face with concern. She relaxed back against his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Azula? Please, talk to me! What's happening to you? I found you transfixed in front of Grandfather's portrait, talking in your sleep and rubbing your hands. As if you were trying to scrub something off them."

She recoiled and turned her head away. "No! No, Zuko! It was nothing. Just a nightmare. I'll be all right, I swear I will."

He caught her chin and turned her face towards him. "Don't lie to me, Azula! Not this time. It won't work. I can tell that this is serious. What was the nightmare about?"

"I… I don't remember."

He'd never thought he'd live to see the day when she'd loose her ability to lie effortlessly.

"Yes, you do." He shook her lightly to coax her to talk.

A deep sigh. "All right, Zuko. I've been dreaming about Mother. Ever since… Ever since Father's death."

His eyes widened. "You've been having nightmares about Mother? What about?"

Azula closed her eyes in pain. "I keep seeing her in my dreams, Zuko! I… I keep seeing her… murdering Grandfather. She poisoned him, Zuko. She killed him to save you."

He stared at her in horror. "Are… are you sure, Azula? I mean, I know Father banished her for something serious. But murder? And why?"

In his heart, he knew the truth. The echo of Ursa's voice rebounded in his ears. "Everything I've done, I've done for you." Oh spirits.

A single tear ran down Azula's cheek. "Yes, Zuko. She did it to save your life. At least, that's what she tells me in my dreams."

"No! I mean, that's impossible! How did she do it?"

"By means of poison, she says. She keeps speaking to me, Zuko! In my dreams. She keeps telling me how she did it. She… She keeps rubbing her hands, saying that she will forever be a murderess. That nothing will scrub the stain of guilt out of her hands, that no perfumes could erase the stench of death. She keeps…" A deep breath.

"She keeps telling me that I'm like her, Zuko! She keeps telling me that I'm a monster and a murderess. She called me a monster when I was a child, Zuko! And now, I'm like her! I… She was the monster! And she made me one!"

Zuko embraced her tightly and clutched her to his chest. Stroking her back, he rocked her back and forth, covering her face in kisses. In his heart, he felt something deep inside her responding.

"No, Azula! She was our mother. She wasn't a monster, and neither are you. But if you are, then so am I. We did what we did in order to survive. And we did it together. I love you, Azula. Never forget that. No matter what happens, I'll always love and protect you."

He cradled her tightly in his arms for the remainder of the night, whispering words of love and reassurance in her ear. Finally relaxed, Azula slept peacefully in Zuko's arms. The nightmares had broken.


	9. Forgiveness

" _Unnatural deeds do breed unnatural troubles."_

\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

* * *

The Fire Sages were chanting. Hands were bringing two gold, five pronged hairpieces down to attach them to twin black topknots. As the assistant Fire Sages stepped back, the Head Fire Sage moved in to proclaim their announcement.

"It is done. By the passing of the Comet, in the pure radiance of its power, I hereby declare that Fire Lords Azula and Zuko have claimed the Phoenix Throne. May they rule forever prosperous."

He kneeled obsequiously before the red marble stairs.

Cramped, Azula shifted and slung a long left leg up casually over her brother's right thigh.

"Well. That's it then. What do you say our first joint Royal decision is to widen this thing in order to allow proper space for both of us?"

Breathless, somewhat giddy, Zuko slid his hand down her slender back to cup one of her buttocks furtively.

"I kind of like it the way it is. Maybe you could just sit on my lap if you'd like to be more comfortable?

Azula giggled. "Oh, absolutely! And receive foreign dignitaries that way. We'll just refer to it as space management."

Zuko grasped her chin between his forefinger and thumb and turned her head towards him. As his lips approached, hers parted automatically. She leaned in to caress his left shoulder.

"Fire Lord Azula! Fire Lord Zuko! Some visitors are here to see you."

Zuko released his sister's chin to clasp her hand. A light squeeze and the teasing trail of sharp red nails made him draw his breath involuntarily.

"Captain Zhien! How good of you to announce our visitors. Who are they? Fire Nation nobles? Or Foreign dignitaries, come to offer us their felicitations?" Azula's voice was calm, haughty.

Zuko stared at her clear-cut profile in open admiration. He'd always envied her unconscious, self-evident pride. Azula just never questioned herself that way. She had the kind of presence and unconscious authority that made most people obey her. As for himself, he always had to focus consciously in order to assume that kind of self-assurance.

The Captain of the Royal Guards bowed deferentially. There was a slight frown on his forehead.

"It's… it's neither, Fire Lord Azula! Some visitors of mixed nation origins. They claim to represent the Four Nations. They are led by… Well, Prince Iroh."

"Rebels?"

Azula exhaled audibly. Thankful that she wasn't firebreathing, Zuko tightened his clasp on her hand.

"Thank you, Captain Zhien! That's very useful information. Of course, we will receive them. Won't we, Azula?"

She gritted her teeth: "Yes. We'll just make sure to be prepared. Captain Zhien, I want you to escort them here, surrounded by twenty Firebender Guards, yourself included. Position yourselves here, along the walls and remain at the ready."

Zuko frowned. "But Azula! Surely there's no need for such extreme measures! Why, I'm sure that…"

Her great golden eyes locked on the Captain. "How many? I assume they're armed, but I'd like to know with what. How many of them are benders?"

He faltered. "There are… there are six of them, Fire Lord Azula, Four of them are benders. They broke through our defence lines effortlessly.

A shiver of dread travelled up Zuko's spine. He could sense Azula's instinctive response. Straightening, she rose from the throne and assumed a martial arts position, hands at the ready to release her blue flames. Panicking, he reached out to catch her around the waist and pull her down onto his lap.

"No! Azula, seriously! You can't just attack them. They're diplomatic envoys. We need to talk to them. Figure out what they want. Maybe we could work things out?"

The pupils of her golden eyes were dilated. As she turned towards him, her face was the mask of a stranger. Slowly, she settled in his arms.

"All right, Zuzu! For once, you win. What do you propose?"

He exhaled audibly with relief.

"Come here and sit down next to me, Azula! We'll receive them together. Don't worry. I promise that Uncle won't try to harm us."

 _No, he wouldn't, would he? But what about the rest of them?_

He flexed his hands in a twinge of momentary doubt.

As the motley crew approached the throne of the two Firebenders, Azula drew her breath audibly. The rotund, balding leader approached the Phoenix throne to stop and kneel.

"Fire Lord Zuko. I have come to offer my felicitations on your ascension to the Phoenix Throne. Accompanying me are representatives of the Four Nations. We all come with the same petition. Now that your father's dead, will you order a cease fire for the war?"

Zuko drew a deep breath.

 _Fuck. They're all here. Uncle. Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki. Aang._

His eyes widened as they met the guileless grey gaze of the Avatar. Next to him, Azula stiffened. He squeezed her hand and pulled her firmly back against him. Accusing eyes stared him down.

She deprived him of the initiative. As usual.

"Uncle Iroh. What a pleasure to have you visit in order to catch our coronation. As you can see, the ceremony's just finished. It's a great pleasure to have representatives of all Four Nations visit us to pay your allegiance."

The yellow eyes of the elderly gentleman burned with a cold flame. Yet, he presented her with a slight bow.

"Azula. I'm glad to see you're holding up so well, in spite of the loss of your father. Unfortunately, I was unable to attend my brother's funeral."

Azula's eyes flicked over him briefly. They kept straying to the grey ones of the youth by his side.

"That's Fire Lord Azula to you, Uncle. I notice that you deliberately addressed Zuko by the title, while ignoring me. That's either high treason or pure ignorance."

Zuko drew a deep breath and twined his fingers with hers. He could sense her pulse. Slow, regular and steady. Meanwhile, his own was racing.

"Uncle. Azula tells the truth. We've both been crowned the current Fire Lords together. None of us may rule without the other. We make all decisions together, large and small. Ozai's rule is over. You are all welcome to state your business. If you like, the Royal Palace will offer you hospitality for as long as you'd like to remain."

Next to him, Azula started violently. A sensation like a bolt of lightning ran through Zuko.

 _Rage._

Well, of course. She was a warrior, a much fiercer, more uncompromising creature than he'd ever be. He really had no idea whatsoever what she was thinking. So he just improvised, going with his gut and stroking her hand reassuringly.

Prince Iroh gave a slight bow. "Of course. Fire Lord Azula. I assume you won't mind my taking up a minute of your brother's time? I have a matter to discuss with him."

Azula leaned back and tapped her lips with a long slender Firebender finger.

"Hm. No Uncle, of course I don't mind. Take Zuzu back to the Fire Lord's private office and have your little chat. Meanwhile, Avatar Aang, I'll entertain you in my private suite. I think you'll find it very comfortable."

A jolt ran through the congregated assembly, Zuko included. The blue eyed, dusky skinned girl reached out to catch the tattooed youth's hand.

"No, Aang! You absolutely can't see her alone! Remember what happened the last time the two of you met! If you insist on going, I'll come with you!"

The tattooed youth pushed her away gently. The grey, age old eyes locked on the female Fire Lord with strange serenity.

"No, Katara. I need to see Fire Lord Azula alone."

* * *

"Well Uncle, what can I say? I'm so sorry. So very, very, sorry. I truly am."

Seated behind the massive antique desk of his ancestor Fire Lord Sozin, Zuko shook his head ruefully and buried his face in his hands. The older man reached out to pat his shoulder consolingly.

"Don't be sorry, Zuko! I'm sure you'll be a better Fire Lord than your father ever was. Yes, he was my brother and I'll always remember him fondly for the little boy he used to be. Yet, sad as it might sound, the world as we know it is better off without him. You say his murderer was executed?"

Zuko kept his face hidden. His hands muffled the words. "Yes, Uncle. Admiral Zhao had staged a coup. He intended to murder me during the Black Sun assignment and force Azula to marry him so that he could assume the Phoenix throne. Luckily, we managed to stop him."

"Hm." The older man's yellow eyes narrowed. He regarded his nephew closely.

"Tell me, Zuko. How do you feel about ruling jointly with Azula?"

Zuko removed his hands to meet his Uncle's poignant stare.

"How do I feel about it? Why… Why absolutely great, I guess! We're both finally free to make our own decisions. I feel like this is the way that it was always meant to be!" He couldn't prevent the wave of hot enthusiasm from invading his voice.

The Dragon of the West leaned back to regard his nephew with a frown.

"Hm. Well Zuko, I'm very happy to finally see you in your rightful position. Your honour has truly been restored. I don't mind telling you I'm worried about your safety, though."

Zuko frowned. "My safety, Uncle? Whatever for?"

Yes, whatever for? He really hadn't felt this safe and sure about the world around him since he was a little boy. The war would end. He and Azula had agreed on it. They'd both rule together and live happily ever after, with no one to threaten their happiness. She belonged to him. And he belonged to her.

His uncle leaned forward to seize Zuko's hand in an iron grasp.

"Because of Azula, Zuko! She's too much of her father's child. How come you let her assume the throne with you, anyway? You're the firstborn and a male. By ancient rights, that should disqualify her from the position automatically."

Zuko stared at him in horror and attempted to pull his hand away. "But Uncle! Those things shouldn't be allowed to matter! I mean, so what if she's a female? So what if she's two years younger than I? I… I need her! I mean, she has the true qualities that a ruler needs to have!"

The yellow eyes regarded him with sincere pity. "Azula always had a talent for lying effortlessly, Zuko. I'm sad to see that you have started to regard her words as truth. Heed my advice. Unless you deal with her, you might find yourself ousted from the throne, sooner than you think. She's always been ambitious. Also, she's a ruthless killer. But what really scares me is the look that I saw in her eyes when we entered today. She looked unhinged, Zuko! Somehow I've always known it."

The Dragon of the West shook his head sadly. "It's up to you, Zuko! Azula already attempted to kill both me and the Avatar. Putting her on the Phoenix throne just isn't safe. She isn't just a killer. She has the potential to go mad."

Zuko stared at him in horror. "But… But Uncle! Why, I'm sure you are mistaken! During these past months, Azula and I have been getting close! I… I mean…" Blushing, he faltered.

The older man reached out to pat his hand. "It's all right, Zuko! It's quite all right. But trust me on this. Your sister is crazy, and she needs to go down. You need to do it, Zuko! For all our sakes. Otherwise, we may face a Fire Nation ruler whose cruelty and viciousness will surpass that of all her ancestors combined."

Zuko started. A sudden flash of lightning passed through him. When he spoke, his voice was stern, authoritative.

"No, Uncle! Azula doesn't need someone to take her down. She needs someone to take care of her, and show her that he loves her. I'm surprised you never saw that. And if she's crazy, why then so am I."

* * *

"Avatar Aang. Such a pleasure to have you visit. Please take a seat."

Fire Lord Azula glided around the table to sink down gracefully into the brocade sofa. As her maidservant offered the tattooed youth a glass of iced watermelon juice, her yellow gaze fixed him steadily. Sipping his juice, The Avatar raised his strange eyes to regard her with a guileless look.

"Fire Lord Azula. It's an honour to be here."

"But?" A hint of a smile.

"'But nothing. I come in peace. To offer you and Fire Lord Zuko the opportunity for reconciliation. There needs to be a formal end to the war. Truce needs to be declared. Matters need to be settled in an unambiguous way."

"I see." She shifted slightly, crossing one long elegant leg over the other.

"Well, I guess that could be arranged. The Fire Nation's not opposed to declaring a truce. Indeed, a cease-fire might be beneficial to all Four Nations. I have to tell you though, that we still want to maintain a certain amount of control in the Earth Kingdom. We're not about to give up on our colonies."

Aang nodded patiently. "Of course. You're reluctant to give up the crown you gained."

A minute start ran through her. Nothing more. "Well, Avatar Aang! I earned it, didn't I? That's all part of the rules of the game."

He leaned forward, holding out his glass so that Azula could refill it. She complied gracefully.

"The Earth Kingdom needs to rule itself. It's a huge place, and full of conflict. Believe me, any attempts to control it will blow up in your face, Fire Lord Azula." He added the title with a cheeky grin.

Azula leaned back in the sofa to regard the young Airbender speculatively.

"Hm." She rose and moved around to stand by his side and flicked her fingers.

"Come on. I want to see it. Show it to me."

Aang's eyes widened significantly. "What do you mean?"

Azula snapped her fingers. "Come on! Don't be dense. You've lived for a thousand lifetimes. Don't pretend you don't understand what I'm saying."

Aang closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head. A hint of a smile. Then, he pushed the orange tunic off his shoulders to bare his back and leaned forward.

"Is this what you want to see?"

"Yes." She ran her long fingers up his spine, stopping to swirl them softly over the puckered scar that shattered the blue arrow tattoo at the middle of his spine. Her touch was surprisingly tender. Unable to prevent himself, the youth gave a little sigh.

The moment was over as quickly as it had begun. Azula turned briskly on her heel to return to the sofa.

"All right. Name your conditions. Obviously, it will be up to you and me to agree on the terms of a peace treaty." Her voice was calm, collected. Yet, the yellow eyes were suspiciously shiny.

The Avatar's eyes stared right into her. "You killed me. Did you ever ponder what that means?"

Azula twisted uncomfortably underneath his stare. "Yes. And… Well, I could tell you that I'm sorry. But truly, the best thing I can say is that it wasn't personal. I'm a warrior, Avatar Aang. A soldier. I was merely obeying my High Commander's orders."

Something flashed in his eyes. "That's just a standard excuse. People have used it to avoid the blame for atrocities committed during generations. That still doesn't absolve them of personal responsibility for their actions."

A shudder ran through Azula. She closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. When she finally opened her eyes, they burned with an otherworldly glow.

"Haven't you ever felt like your will wasn't your own, Avatar Aang? Like the people who knew better, the ones that you wanted to please above all things, were in authority to tell you what to do? Like you would do anything to gain their approval?"

He nodded. "Yes. Yes, you're right, Fire Lord Azula. I used to feel that way towards my elders at the Southern Air Temple. But then, one day I just felt that I'd had enough. I got angry with them and I left. I rebelled and crossed the lines. It saved my life."

Azula nodded slowly. "Well, Avatar Aang, so did I. So did I. And yes, I think it saved my life. Or at least my mind."

He flashed her a cheeky smile. "That's all right, Azula! I understand completely. I forgive you."


	10. Promise

" _Let every man be master of his time."_

\- William Shakespeare, Macbeth

* * *

"So, that went rather well, don't you think, Zuzu?"

Leaning back against the pillows, Zuko embraced Azula from behind to play lazily with her breasts and inhale the sweet scent of her black hair.

"Well, the peace treaty's signed and everyone is happy. Spirits, they even accepted to stay at the Royal Palace as our guests. To tell the truth, I'm shocked, Azula! How in Agni's name did we pull this off?"

Azula reached behind her back to catch his cock in her hand and rub it into hardness.

"Because together, we're the perfect team, Zuzu! All right, I'll admit it. I was going to say that I did all the work. I am after all the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world."

He pinched her right nipple hard enough to make her cry out.

"Don't forget that you were born lucky, Azula. Lucky enough to have a brother like me."

They burst into simultaneous laughter. Azula twisted her head to nibble his neck with her sharp teeth, rubbing his cock with long languid strokes. Her voice was sultry, teasing.

"So tell me, Zuzu! Which one of them do you want for yourself? Out of the girls, I mean? Or maybe you'd prefer one of the boys?"

He started violently. "What!? Azula, what's this? You know I don't want anyone but you. Everything's perfect just the way it is. Now we can rule together, live together…"

"…sleep together. Yes." A tiny contented smirk as she spread her legs and pulled his hand down between her thighs.

"Yes, Zuzu. I really, truly never want that to change. You know that you can always fuck your evil little sister anytime you want."

He drew a deep breath and pushed two fingers roughly inside her. Azula gasped as he bit down on the back of her neck playfully. A third finger inched into her hot tight opening. A moan as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, sliding them up casually once in a while to rub her clit. She arched up in a bow before him.

"Zuko! You… oh… You know that you will always be my number one. I'll never deny you anything. But… oh spirits…"

He growled in her ear. "Yes, Azula? I think I need you to suck my cock. And then, I want you to ride me."

"Yes! Ah, spirits, yes, Zuzu!"

She climaxed with his fingers buried deep inside her as his other hand pawed and pinched her nipples. A scream of lust as she arched up to spasm and clench violently on his fingers. A trickle of hot juices covered his hand. He was spiking up between her slender fingers, demanding his own release.

Azula fell back, panting. And then, she twisted around to gaze into his eyes. Her golden eyes were glowing. "Oh, Zuko, I… I mean, let's be reasonable… Please, we need to talk."

He nodded and tangled his fingers in her long black hair to push her head down on his cock.

"Of course, Azula! Fire away. But first, I need a blowjob."

She grasped his shoulder to hold on, still rubbing his cock in long slow strokes. "No, Zuzu! I mean, yes, but first we have to talk."

He groaned and closed his eyes. "What? I need a deepthroat. You just do it like no one else!"

A proud little smirk. "Well, of course, Zuzu! I'll swallow you down whole, never fear! If…"

Her hand stopped moving, cruelly.

Zuko's amber eyes opened abruptly. "If?"

"You tell me which of the girls you'd prefer. The tiny blind one? Or the blue-eyed Waterbender who keeps glaring at me like she wants to kill me? Or the tall one with the facepaint?"

Zuko sighed. "Really, Azula, I've no idea! Why in Agni's name are you asking me ridiculous questions like that? At a moment like this?"

She kept rubbing his cock rhythmically, licking her lips and staring at him insistently. "Come on, Zuko! Just tell me which one of them that you'd prefer to do."

He closed his eyes. "All right. The tall one. The Kyoshi warrior. I kept wanting to wipe that facepaint off her so that I could see her face properly."

Azula gave a trill of laughter. "Ha! I knew it! Oh, I know your type by heart, Zuzu! Well, that's all good. You picked the one that's not a bender. A warrior, but way more harmless than the other two. Excellent choice!"

Zuko's eyes widened significantly. " _What!?_ What in Agni's name do you mean, Azula? Ok, so they're all happy with the treaty and staying at the Palace as our guests. But what makes you think I'd want anything to do with either of them?"

Azula grinned evilly and slid down to position herself between his legs.

"Well Zuzu, it matters because we need to consider the future. Fire Nation laws won't allow us to marry each other. So, we'll rule together and fuck one another whenever we like. But let's face it, we'll both have to marry. And these people are all basically eating out of our hands. If we need to choose potential spouses, we can take our pick of them. Personally, I prefer the blue eyed one with the wolf's tail. He kept staring at my cleavage. I bet he has a big-"

" _Azula!"_ He pulled her head down on him in a sudden fit of jealousy. "Just focus! Focus on the task at hand. We can deal with these people later."

Her wicked smile widened. "Of course we can, Zuzu. First things first. I promise you will always be my number one."

As her soft moist lips closed around his cock, Zuko groaned and thrust it up into her greedy mouth.

"Yes, Azula! And I promise you'll always be mine."

* * *

" _Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player_

 _That struts and frets his hour upon the stage_

 _And then is heard no more. It is a tale_

 _Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury_

 _Signifying nothing."_

-William Shakespeare, Macbeth

The author takes a bow.


End file.
